Stars Collide
by leonettetyrell
Summary: Maybe they can make a supernova.  Tori&André.


**A/N:** Thanks to Lovely_Amelie for the prompt: _**You, though, you'll have stars like nobody else**_.

Reviews are always appreciated!

He buys her a star. No really, he saves up for months and months before her birthday and finds one of those companies that claims they sell stars (even though he kinda doubts that you can really own something so magnificent). He doesn't know what else to get someone who has stars all of their own. What do you get for someone who makes the world stop spinning when she sings?

* * *

Her birthday comes, and André Harris doesn't remember being this nervous before. It's a Tuesday.

He worked out a deal with Trina where she gets Tori out of the house for an hour so he can set up a telescope pointing at her star. He realizes that this star still needs a name- but he ultimately decides that naming the star should be left up to Tori.

He hears bickering voices at the door that clearly announce the return of the two sisters.

"Trina, I don't know why I'm coming into the house blindfolded! It's my birthday; even for you, this is ridiculous! This is my one day of the year, and you can't listen to me for just once!"

The door opens, and he can see the black blindfold covering Tori Vega's lovely eyes.

"Tori, would you just shut it for a second? There's someone here for you". And with that, the blindfold comes off.

"André? What are you doing here?"

He smiles and says: "Joyeux Anniversaire, mon amie. It's not Spanish, but I wanted to be somewhat original".

"André Harris, you may be the first person to have ever wished me a happy birthday in French. It's kinda adorable".

Is it just Tori, or did André's cheeks turn red at that?

André clears his throat. "Care to come outside for a minute, Miss Vega? Besides my apparently adorable well-wishing, I also care enough to purchase a gift. And don't worry, it's not cheese".

Tori chuckles for a moment at that, and nods her head. André offers her his arm, and she links their arms together.

Trina can't help but be slightly envious. _I wish that I can find someone who cares about me the way André cares about Tori_.

Ironically, Trina's phone rings just then, and when she answers, Robbie Shapiro has gotten enough guts to ask her to the movies. And Trina, surprisingly, says yes.

* * *

"So what did you get me?"

"Look through the telescope and see, birthday girl". So she does.

It takes her a few minutes of staring to fully realize what his gift to her is. When the realization does dawn on her, she gasps and stands up abruptly.

"André, you got me a star? This…this may be the sweetest gift ever".

André Harris is not a fool. He has loved this girl ever since he heard her sing. He knows that if he wants his wish upon a star to come true, this is his opportunity.

So the silence that follows her statement is natural for someone in his position.

"André? Did you hear me? I love your gift! How did you choose it?"

He clears his throat, then says:

"It was the only gift I could think of for someone who will make stars that are all her own someday. In fact, when she sings, stars come out of her mouth. And those stars shine brighter than any others, at least in my eyes".

Tori's eyes practically well up with water. "André, do you really mean all of that? If anyone deserves that praise, it's you".

"What do you mean, Miss Vega?"

"When you play your music, Mister Harris, I hear stars. Call me crazy, but I think that's pretty special. Only you have ever made me feel that way. Maybe our two brands of stars can go together and create the brightest supernova the world has ever seen, if that's ok with you?"

André cannot believe that is wish is coming true. "Miss Vega, I think that idea may be very ok with me".

And, emboldened, he leans into her and kisses her.

* * *

Sometime later, when they're sitting on her couch, André says to his new girlfriend:  
"You know, that star still needs a name".

And Tori smiles at him and tells him the star's name is Eros, after the Greek word for passionate love. After all, that's what it helped two friends realize their love for one another.

And both Tori and André think that they could live with that for the rest of their life.

**~Fin~**


End file.
